


Wrong Order

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux and Kylo both get a very similar complex coffee drink. It's why they meet. What is the drink and how does the meet up go?





	Wrong Order

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: coffee shop AU, Modern AU, First Meeting, Kylo is too caffeine deprived to realise he's being hit on

Kylo stumbled on his laces for the third...no, fifth?... wait, what even are numbers?.. Time since he’d left his apartment. He’d had another rough night and he couldn’t even contemplate anything as complicated as tying his laces before he got something hot and strong into him.. Preferably some coffee too. Coffee being the only option at the moment, he pulled open the door to his local hippy coffee shop and stumbled into line behind the other zombies. 

“Morning! What can I get you?”

Kylo fought down the urge to glare at the barista. How she had the energy to have such on point red hued eyelids, with perfect applied wingtips *and* be perky this hour in the morning he didn’t know, but he knew better than to anger the people who kept him moving. 

“Medium, quad, no-fat, two-pump, extra-whip mocha, with a shot of caramel, please.”

Kylo swiped his card as he gave his usual order by rote, pulling his headphones into place as he waited for his drink to be served. People shuffled past him as they collected their own drinks, simple coffees that didn’t take as long to prepare as his order did, but he knew what it would take to get him going. 

It was only when the fourth song on his playlist began that he suspected he might have missed the call. A cup was placed on the counter as he looked up and he reached for it, closing his fingers around it at the same time as another hand. He raised his other hand to pull down his headphones, ready to snarl his dominance at the would-be coffee thief, only to have his anger die in his throat as he found himself facing off against the coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. 

“‘S mine,” he muttered, tightening his grip slightly. 

“I really doubt that,” the redhead replied, relinquishing his hold on the cup entirely. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the gesture, pulling the cup towards him to sniff at the steam rising from the lid. There was definitely a caramel scent wafting up with the coffee aroma. 

“You sure?” Kylo asked, slowly bringing the cup to his mouth. 

“Quite sure,” he replied, smiling wickedly now. “I was behind you when you ordered. That drink,” he said, nodding to the cup Kylo was about to sip from, “doesn’t contain a drop of sugar, and is extra hot. But go ahead and drink if you’re brave enough.”

Kylo frowned at the drink again. He couldn’t make out much through the lip of the lid on the coffee, but if his uptight git was right, he’d burn his mouth and then wouldn't be able to taste his own drink anyway. He huffed and put the drink down, looking away from the redhead so he wouldn’t see his grin get wider. Damnit. 

“Kylo!”

The barista set another drink on the counter, and Kylo snatched it up, intending to storm out and put this fatigue fueled embarrassment behind him. An intention somewhat thwarted by the redhead standing directly in his path. 

“Kylo, was it?”

“Look, I’m tired, all right? I’ve had a bad night. Just… let it go.”

Kylo tried to brush past, he didn’t want to hang around if the guy was enough of a jerk to rub it in about a simple mistake. Everyone got their coffee, no harm done, for fucks sake. 

“You sure?”

Kylo turned around, to find the guy standing behind him now, coffee in one hand, a slip of paper in his other. 

“Because if you didn’t want to let it go, I’m fairly sure I could make it a better night.”

Kylo took the slip of paper from him, turning it over until he could read the print on the business card; _A. Hux, IT Consultant_. Below it were a number and email address, but no physical address. Kylo looked up to address the man to find him gone, having slipped past him as Kylo was left staring at his invitation. 

A smile slowly spreading on his face, Kylo slipped into a seat at a nearby table, taking out his phone and tapping out a message to the number of the card. He barely had time to slip the card into his jacket pocket before his phone lit up with a response. His day was looking up.


End file.
